The isle of light and darkness the beginning
by Mr.palkira
Summary: This takes place after gallery shock. Now Enigma must fight new foes and team up with some unusual allies and to stop the war of the fourth world. Oc included because some chracters are from different brands.Rated T for strong violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second of gallery shock a chronicle called the isle of light and darkness so with that being said I will also say I do not own anything blah blah blah you get the point.

Enigma looked at the dark keeper as he slowly drifted into darkness. He did a good thing, no not good great and now it was his time. He slowly blacked out. Then a flash of light. Enigma was in a meadow. There was the dark keeper standing there as well. "Dark where the hell are we." Enigma spat at him. "Well my armored friend we are at the fourth world." The dark keeper snickered at him. Enigma never thought the dark keeper would call him a friend. "What happen to the gallery?" Enigma asked. "Well the gallery fell apart." The dark keeper said sheeply. "Ok dark keeper what the hell is happening." Enigma said with a great concern. "Well the fourth world is a giant island which has diffrent worlds in them, we happened to get sucked into a one way portal which saved you." He said. Enigma looked at the stem of his rose it was brittle and sickly. "There something not right, there is only one way to the forth world and that is only through the gates of the celestial but it looks like something is causeing one way portal." The dark keeper explained. "How do you know this?" Enigma asked the dark keeper. "I know a lot things Enigma, all that I know came from the dark energys that created me." He answered. "So what now?" Enigma asked. The dark keeper looked at Enigma with a blank face. The dark keeper face suddley lightens and looks like a human. "Damn something draining my power" he said as he moved the white hair hanging over his left blue eye. The dark keeper's hair was long but it oddly pointed upward and waved even if there was no wind. The dark keeper looked at his black leather gloves. "Now we team up and figure out what is going on." The dark keeper said as he looked over the hills. "Enigma that portal we came through was because of a disturbance in the forth world and I see that disturbance is from a war." He said as he looked over at the two crowds of soldiers.

One crowd was darkly colored while the other wore white and gold armor. The darker colored army held up a purple flag with a black crow on it and shouted "For the league of darkness!". The white and gold army held up a gold flag with a angel like figure and shouted "For the empire of light!" The two army charged at each other and there was blood shed. Suddenly air crafts from the league brought artillery canons to the fight and the empire's army was too late to react and was wiped. Enigma looked as the sky became darker with clouds as it started to rain. "It looked like the empire lost this territory." Dark keeper said as he pulled out his long sword. A couple dark soldiers spoted Enigma and the Dark keeper. Enigma started his drill as he prepared for battle. The league's soldier came with their swords. Enigma clubbed one of them in the face with his drill and turned to gorged the other one with it. The dark keeper slashed his sword with the soldiers. It was three against one. The first soldier thrust his sword at the dark keeper. The dark keeper blocked the attack and slashed his sword at his attacker 's head. Which spilt his head from the bottom jaw. The other soldier charged at the dark keeper only to be gored in the stomach by the dark keeper's long sword. The third soldier attacked with a lighting quick swing with his mace, knocking the dark keeper to the ground. He raised his mace over his head to finish the dark keeper and swung the weapon only to realize it was taken away by Enigma. Enigma slammed the mace into the head of the dark soldier breaking his head apart with a sicking pop. Enigma turned to the dark keeper and helped him up. They quickly fled the scene of the massacre into a cave. "It looks like the dark league doesn't give a damn if your dark or not dark keeper." Enigma said as they traveled through the cave. "One just call me dark .k It's easier and two I probly bet they are the reason behind my powers disappearing." Dark .k said as he scratched the back of his head. Enigma was about to make a witty joke but he heard foot steps and the two suddenly got ready for what was coming at them.

What is it?Who is it? Why would the dark keeper team up with Enigma? Where is Mary, Garry, and Ib? Why do I ask you the questions, I'm the writer I should know this . find out later on in the next chapters.


	2. The chilling opponent

Now I don't own anything, you get the pointon wards with the story.

Enigma and the Dark .k prepare themselves for the incoming foe who turned out to be an old man. "Listen hero's I know you are not from the league of darkness and are not from the empire of light so please listen to me." The old man pleaed. "The two forces light and darkness have been fighting, This is upsetting the balance of order, The leader of the empire has turned corruprut and now is wicked as the leader of the league." He said. "So what does that have to do with us?" Dark .k asked. "Well the unbalance is sucking up people into the fourth world and if it grows even stronger it can end life as we know it, not just here but everywhere, so then there will be no universe." The old man said. "So what do you want us to do?" Enigma asked the old man. "You must find the relics and use them to imprison the leaders so the balance may be restored and with this map you can navigate through the land and retrieve the relics but be warned the relics are guarded by the tough a beast and you may run into the league or the empire. The old man handed Enigma the map. "Farewell heros." The old man shouted and ran deeper into the cave. Enigma rolled open the map. "The isle of light and darkness, Well we can't have a relic collection if we don't even have a safe base so we should look our way to the other end of the cave." Enigma said so they both nodded to each other and walked to the other end.

10mins down the cave Dark .k started hearing footsteps, he shruged it off. It was probly the old man but then a bullet pinged off Enigma's Helment. "Dark .k get behind me." Enigma orders and blocked Dark k. From the volley of bullets. The hail of bullets stop and the Dark .k looks to see an ice fairy. Dark. K looked at his ally to see him frozen. "Ha looks like your body guard won't save you now because I'm am the strongest." The fairy laughed. All sudden the two see Enigma break free from his cold prison. Enigma looked at the ice fairy and grabbed her with his massive hand. The fairy looked at the menacing blood red visor of the metal golem. "I'm going to ask you once who the hell are you." Enigma growled. "I'm Cirno the most powerful fairy there is." Cirno gasped. Enigma looked at his options. He could crush her or he could let her go. "So what trick did you pull off there?" Dark .k asked. "Perfect freeze." She gasped. Enigma nodded at Dark .k and let her go. Enigma and Dark .k kept on walking down the cave. Circo pested the two. "See your not powerful because I could've taken you down in a second." She mocked. "You know this man could've ended your life at an blink of an eye." Dark .k said as the duo kept on walking, She still fallowed them. "You know little girl aren't you a little lost from home?" Enigma asked. "Actually I can't find my way home." Cirno said with a sad tone. Enigma and Dark .k stop walking. "Tell me what happen to you?" Dark k. Asked. "Well it all started when I was freezing frogs at the misty lake when I blacked out and woke up in here." Cirno explained. "I was pretty angry and when I saw you two I took my anger out on you thinking I could take you on." Enigma thought for a second and made a decision. "We will bring you back to your world if you help us on our journey." Enigma offered. Cirno looked at him and smiled. "Alright I'll help protect you on your journey, because I'm the strongest." She said. Dark .k sighed. "Im Enigma and this is Dark .k" Enigma said. Cirno nodded. "Dark .k and Enigma." She said and with that the trio walked through the cave until, they saw the opening of the cave they looked out to see a lush forest. "Alright now we should look for settlement nightfall will be here soon, it looks like league or the empire hasn't been here yet." Enigma said as he looked at the sky the sky seemed normal. The trio looked around the area Dark .k tripped over something. "Ah f &k!" He shouted as he face planted into the mud. Cirno and Enigma ran by his side to help him up. Cirno looked at what he triped over. "Hey Dark .k you tripped over a handle." Cirno said. "A handle?" Enigma questions and looked at the handle. He wiped of the dirt around it and it turned out to be a hatch. Enigma pulled it open to see a ladder that lead to a really dark hole. "Looks like we found a base." Enigma said as he flicked his head lamps on and the trio descended down the hole.

What's down the cave, where is Mary, Garry and Ib, when will the pizza guy come and deliver my pizza find out in the next couple of chapters.


	3. The new home

I'm still here and with that are rules, regulations etc. I do not own any company brands alright.

Enigma looked around from the bottom of the lader there were lamps above so there should be a light switch around here. Enigma looked for it and finds it. He flips it in and the underground tunnel lights up. "Hey guy look this used to be someone home." Cirno exclaimed as she pointed to the house hold objects in the next room. Enigma looked at the couch it was dusty but there was no mold. Dark k. Looked at the T.V and flicked it on. "Guess there really nothing good on T.V." Dark .k mumbled as he looked at he T.V which displayed static. Cirno was fascinated by the box with glass. Enigma looked around the place had a kichen but he didn't know how to cook. Dark .k looked into the bathroom. He lifted up the toilet seat. "Dear god what abomination left this disgraceful thing unflushed." Dark .k cried as he flushed the toilet. He looked around the bathroom at was pretty much your ordinary bathroom. Cirno looked at the beds they were plenty of beds to go around. Enigma checked for anything useful he looked in the fridge which had milk. He open the carton and looked in. What he saw must be never shared with the world. Enigma quickly threw the milk carton into the trash bin. The oven still worked and there was a lot of dishes, pots and pans that still needed to be washed. "Enigma get a load of this." Dark .k shouted. Enigma hurried to see a garage with a couple parking spaces but only one car. Enigma had heard of cars but has never seen nor driven one. "This is what people call a pickup truck it's really good with transporting goods and even better the bone head who had left the keys in it, another big plus is there still feul in it quarter of a tank, and there two gas barrels so we have some gas but not a lot. "Well let's get back to the living room so we can discuss what we will be doing." Enigma said

The duo went to the living room to find Cirno glued the the T.V. Dark .k turned of the T.V with the remote. "Hey I was watching that!" Cirno cried. "Well it's not going any where but we need to discuss what we will be doing. "We have warm water, 6 rolls of toilet paper, 4 bars of soap, a unopened tooth paste container, so hygiene should not be an issue for now, what about you two." Dark .k asked Cirno and Enigma. "Well we have plenty of beds." Cirno said. "We have a kichen but someone needs to wash the dishes and we really need to restock on food." Enigma replied. Enigma looked at the clock. "Well the forth world time looks the same so we should probly get some rest." Enigma yawned and looked at the time it was 11:50 pm. The trio looked at the bunk beds. Cirno raced to the top bunk. Enigma took the bottom and Dark .k took the other bottom bunk. "Dark .k get the lights please." Enigma mumbled. Dark .k took one of his boots and threw it at the light switch. "Thanks." Enigma said as he drifted to sleep.

Enigma looked around in his dream. He was back in the hell hole rapture. He couldn't talk and there was plenty of things he wanted to say. He kept on moving through til he heard a creepy laughter the looked to see red eyes. Red eyes grabs him and smashes him through the floor which shatters like glass. He looked up to see Mary. She looked sad as if she was crying. "Why did you leave me." Mary whispered Enigma wanted to answer back but he couldn't. Mary suddley burst into flames. The whole world around Enigma fractures then breaks. Enigma falls into Unending darkness.

Enigma awoke gasping. He looked at the clock it was 5 in the morning. He looked on the top bunk bed to see Cirno mumbling in her sleep "I'm the strongest and you will never beat me." She mumbled befor putting her thumb in her mouth. Enigma looked at Dark .k's bunk but he wasn't there. Enigma decided to go look for him. Enigma looked to see Dark .k in the kichen with a coffe mug in his hand which has"layoff." Written on it. "Enigma looks like I couldn't sleep, I just having a nightmare so I decided to do a bit of exploring in here and found a couple things." Dark .k said as he handed a mug to Enigma. Enigma open the intake port of his helmet so he can drink the coffe. "I found some coffe bags and a machine so made me some coffe and I found a cafeteria we were just in the kichen those two doors turned out to be a cafeteria. And I found out this place was an mineshaft but it turned out to be a dud so everyone left and the owner was killed in the mineshaft when he tried to prove there was gold, he was crushed by a cave in so every one left, I found one of the workers Diriy and found the key to his quarters. Enigma and dark .k looked in the owners quarters. There was a king size bed, a nice sized T.V a bunch of video tapes, and a 3ft safe. Enigma knew how to open this. Dark .k saw Enigma play with the wheel of the safe door. The door opened to Dark .k suprize. In the safe was a couple stacks of bills. The currency of this world they were like currency of the enigma's old world. Dark .k started counting the stacks. We have 1400 dollars or what ever they call it in this world. Enigma examine the bill there was no president just a flag with dark and white stripes called the united forces on it, the currency was called dollars nothing really new. "The united forces?" Enigma thought to him self. All sudden a crash was heard from above Dark .k and Enigma prepared them selves for what was above.

What awaits the heros find out in next chapter.


	4. The united forces

I do not own the brands.

Enigma open the hatch and looked it was a league ship, the ship was ablaze with a couple of hurt league soldiers. They moaned in pain but that was drowned out by the sound of a sierin. A couple of ambulances raced through the tree to reach the hurt soldiers. Out step light and dark medics? They rushed the hurt soldiers into the ambulances. One of the light and the dark medics came to Enigma, Dark .k and Cirno. "Are you folk okay?" The light one asked. "Do you need any medical attention?" The dark one asked. "No we're fine, we just heard the crash and came to see it." Enigma answer the medics. They nodded there heads and all the ambulances left. Enigma looked through the rubble. "What are you looking." Dark .k asked with curiosity. Enigma pulled out a Gatling gun. "Some alpha series had Gatling guns, but I never had one just a drill." Enigma said putting the gun with a couple ammo belts in a mysterious pocket wich hid the gun well. Enigma looked at the tracks the ambulances left. Dark .k pull up the truck we probly can find a civilization. Dark .k went into a garage and pulled up the truck. Cirno was fascinated by that as well as Enigma. The secreat garage door opened and the truck drove out. Enigma got into the truck. Lucky him it was big enough to fit him. Cirno sat in the middle seat. "Dark .k fallow the tracks." Enigma orderd. The truck pulled forward and fallowed the tracks.

10 mins later the trio got into town. Enigma read the plaque, "abundant forest town. All are welcomed." He read they looked at the small shops open for business. The people that are from the dark league were happily serveing the people from the light empire. Enigma got out and the looked at him for 5 second and went back to what they were doing. "It's like we steped into another world." Dark .k said while rubbing his eyes. Enigma was shocked as well, the empire and league were,slaughtering each other a day ago and now there just friends. A small man wearing a suit and a bowler from the empire of light notice the trio and introduced himself. "Hello new comers I'm mayor Harris, my partner not here, mayor Thomas but he will be back soon.." Before the mayor Harris could finish what he was saying Enigma blurted out. "What is happening, I witnessed a brutal war between the league and empire and they just being friendly." Harris just replied. "Well yes here in the united forces the people from the empire and league come to live in peace, you see the united forces never act upon the war." The mayor said happily as he twirled his cane. "Wait aren't you afrid,the league or empire will try to take this land?" Dark .k asked mayor Harris. "No, not at all, you see since we are both light and darkens we are really not a threat to the league nor the empire, so they really don't bug us and we take in wounded soldiers so they may live at peace here. Mayor Harris said. "Well that answers our questions but we need to get back to grocery shopping." Enigma said. The mayor smiled and walked away. The trio shopped for grocery but Cirno kept stareing at something, she would shrug it off later but then looked to,see if,it was still there. Enigma, Dark .k and Cirno walked with bags in there hands to the truck, that's when a rotting piece of fruit hit Cirno in the back of her head, causing her to lose the bags. The trio turned to see two. One looked normal the other looked like a she was going to a Halloween party. "Well if it isn't Cirno the almighty fairy Ze." The wicth laughed. "Hey girl isn't Halloween in october ze." Dark .k said with a mocking impression of the wicth. The witch's face got red with a bit of embarrassment and anger. "You know French maid outfits are so last century get a better outfit sweet pea." Dark .k mocked. Now she was pissed off. Her friend came to calm her down. "Marisa we don't need any more attention right now." Her friend said in a calming voice. Cirno whispered something to Enigma. "Ain't that cute her tiny friend calming her down." Enigma laughed. "Look you golem why don't you step off or,I'll make you pay for those words." Marisa friend threaten. "Oh like I'm scared of 2 little girls, agh I'm so scared." Enigma mocked while dancing around like a scared little girl. Marisa became furious he pointed up a box "Master spark!" She yelled a bright beam came out. Enigma rolled to the right to get out of the way but Cirno was hit. The force of the attack sent her flying towards the truck with a thud. Enigma rushed toward her she layed their motionless. "You f $&ing killed her." Enigma whimpers as he scoops Cirno with his large hand. "You monsters!" Enigma yelled. He put Cirno gently into the back seats of the truck. He looked back at the girls with a blood red visor, Dark .k was shocked at what he saw. "Now it's time to return the favor." Enigma said. He rushed spiriting toward the two girls, at super human speed with his drill raised. He thrust his drill forward to his suprize the other girl helped her by flying her out of the danger zone. Marisa got on her broom. " thanks Reimu don't know what would happen without your help." Marisa gasped. Enigma was a little bit in shock but it doesn't over come the rage in his body. Enigma pulled out his Gatling gun and and fired away. Reimu and Marisa dodge the line of fire. "Demon binding circle!" Reimu yells as she held up a card. suddenly Enigma was being bind together by a unknown force. The more he struggled the greater it the squeeze would become. Remiu became immobile and fell to the ground. Dark .k saw what he needed to do. he pulled out his sword and rushed towards the immobile girl. He leaped into the air and was about to bring is sword down on the her but was interrupted by Marisa tackleing him at full speed on her broom. Knocked back the attack was thrown 3ft back, he dug his sword into the ground as he slid back. The mayor Harris came he looked at the situation. "Mayor wake the girl up, wake her up!" Dark k. Yelled. The mayor did as he was told, he ran over to Reimu and tapped her but she still did not wake. Marisa used the spell card shoot the moon on Dark .k, Dark .k blocked the attack but was still harmed. "Mayor why don't you kick the girl!" Dark k. yelled. "But I'm a pacifist I don't hurt people." Mayor yelled back. "Well if you don't that man is going to die, do you really want to live with that?" Dark k. Yelled while being repetly hit by Marisa's spell cards. Mayor Thomas looked at his choices, kick a small girl and save a man's life or let him die. The mayor gave Reimu a great kick wich interrupted the spell. Enigma was released from the unknown force and gave acouple raspy gasp. Reimu flys into the air and and looks at the mayor with an evil look. She uses a spell card and throw a giant ying yang orb at the mayor. Enigma acted quick. The mayor ran with his cane in hand desperately tring to avoid the orb. Enigma ran in front of the ying ying ball. To Reimu suprize he lifted the heavy orb and hurled it at her. The great speed of the mid hair ball smashed right into her and K.O her. Marisa became furious. "Blazeing star!" She yelled and charged at Enigma. Enigma had enough fun and games so he stepped to the Side and put his arm out. Marisa never saw it coming. Enigma caught her and with the force she was going the broom slipped out her grasp. She gave a sheepish smile. "Any way we can talk this out ze?" She whimpered. The only answer was a fist the face.

What happens to Reimu and Marisa? Is Cirno really dead? Find out next time


	5. The choice

I don't own the brands just the idea of the story. Sorry for touhou fans who's might be like you used the wrong move my apologies.

Enigma looke at the knocked out girls, it was time to end it. He raised his boot up to deliver the final blow when he heard a familiar voice "aw i got the most dreadful headace ever." Enigma looked it was Cirno she was fine and a bit dazed yet fine. Enigma ran up to her and give her a great big hug. "What happened, what the heck is going on?" Cirno asked as her cheeks turned rosy red. "I thought you died." Enigma cried. "Look it's gonna take more than a master spark to stop me." Cirno laughed. "You mean getting knocked out by the master spark." Dark .k corrected. Enigma looked at. The two girl knocked out cold. "Dark .k load the girls on the truck I want to speak with them when they get up." Enigma orderd. With a sigh Dark .k loaded the girls on the truck and the drove off to the base. The mayor was stunned at what he saw, he simply just turned and walk away.

Marisa woke up, her vision was blurry but she could see she. Was tied up to a chair. Her vison clears to see the dark evil looking guy sitting on a chair. She looks to her left to see Reimu is still knocked out. She tries to move her chair silently but she makes noises. The man turns to see her wide awake. "Oh your awake,Enigma your prisoner awake!" He yelled before leaving. The groumd rumbled. Marisa was soon face to face with the metal golem, peeking out from behind him is Cirno.. "Hey Reimu wake up alerady the golem wants to talk." She says to her pal, who then wakes up. "Bring back my donation box...*Shore, sniff* she looks to see the metal man. "alright Cirno says that she knows who you are and that you have no bad intentions, and you were just teasing her, I tied you up because we didn't know how you would act." Enigma said. "Now I'm gonna give you two a chance, you can team up with us and I can bring you back home." Enigma offered. "And if we refuse to work with you three." Marisa threaten. "Then I drop your sorry butts in the middle of nowhere and you can find your own way home." Enigma offers back. "Marisa if we refuse we're dead and I'm badly hurt, so yeah please accept the golem's offer." Reimu groaned in pain. "I'll do it, so what's the job." Marisa mumbles. "Nothing yet we still are just settling in, but soon we will plan our next job, but for now settle in." He said as he went to the master room. Dark .k cut the rope off the two girls. "Marisa and Reimu I believe, nice of you to join the team." Dark k. Said in a friendly tone. Marisa stood up with a wobble but she plopped herself on the couch. Reimu stood up and feel to the ground. "Don't worry are finest medic will help you." Dark k. Said as he carried her to the first aid room. (Not mention in the previous chapter.) Reimu layed across the bed suddely Cirno popped up with a nurses cap. "The doctor will see you now." Cirno said cheerfully. Dark k. Enters the room with a white lab jacket and a check board. "Wait weren't you carrying me here." Reimu asks Dark .k. "Yes but I like to make an entrance." Dark k. Laughes. He looked at Reimu. "Where does it hurt?" Dark .k questions Remiu. "My left ankle and my left elbow." She says with a cringed face. "Hmm it doesn't look broken, my dear you have a sprained ankle and elbow." Dark .k points out. "This will need simple steps, first we will need to rest your leg, then will put ice on it and wait." Dark k. Said as he writes everything he said down. Dark k. helps Reimu into the living room and elevates her foot over the coffe table on the a pillow. Cirno brings Reimu a bag of ice. "Thanks Cirno." She said as she watched the movie with Marisa and Enigma. "So what this witch craft again?" Marisa asked. "It's called T.V and it's not witch craft, so can you be quiet so I can watch men In black." Enigma hushed. The group watched the rest of men in black and then went to there bed rooms. Enigma slowly walked to the master bed room. When he got to the foot of the bed he kicked something under. Enigma just groaned and looked under to fish it out. Enigma was surprised at what he found. A quadruple barrel shotgun. Enigma starred at the weapon at amazement, he seen double barrel shotguns before in rapture, but four barrels what a weapon. put the gun to the side of the bed. Enigma leaped onto the king sized bed but the ground broke beneath his weight and he feel to a dark pit.

What will happen to Enigma, will Dark k. make more annoying entrances, will Reimu cover her armpits find out next time.


	6. A wakeful reminder

Still here and I'd like to say sorry to any Ib fans who are yelling where Ib, gotta change what crossover it is, and sorry for any touhou fan who may think I got the spell cards wrong. Anyways I don't own any brands.

Enigma looked around it was obviously pitch black. He flipped his head lamps on and gasped at what he saw. Dark .k, Cirno, and Marisa came running into the mater bedroom when they heard the crash. Dark .k looks down the pit yet he hears laughter. "Hey Enigma you okay down there?" Dark k. Asked."You know I Cirno says a lot of dumb things but by far that even dumber then anything she could say." Marisa mocked Dark k. "I'm okay but you better grab a rope and see this." Enigma yelles in happiness. "I think what we need is a ladder for you big guy luckily i saw one in the garage, I'll go get it." Dark k. Said as he hurried to get the ladder and run back. Marisa stared at the 15 foot ladder. "I'm no scientist but that ladder is way to short." Cirno said looking at it. "Gee Sherlock I never could have seen a 15 foot ladder would fit into a 50 foot hole." Dark k. Shot back. " But this is a rescue ladder it should extend to 60 feet, it sounds crazy but it says it right here on the manual that the green button extends the front legs and the red extends the back legs so that the can attach it self to any surface, it also says the white button retracts the front legs and the black retracts the back legs, it also can reverse to so it can go up if you press the simalir buttons on the front legs and it can support 450 pounds so our tin headed friend can get out." Dark k. Said. He put the ladder halfway over the hole and pressed the red button. The ladder's back legs attach it self to the floor the group was on. Cirno pressed the green button and the ladder's front legs extended downward until it attached itself to something. Dark .k and Marisa slid down the ladder while Cirno simply flew down.

The trio found Enigma by fallowing his glow of light. "That fool was right it was here, but just under his nose." Enigma laughed. Dark k. Looked over his shoulder and gasped and then started laughing. "Enigma how you survive the fall?" Marisa asked him as she looked above her to see the dim light of the hole. "Oh the bed saved me if it wasn't for that I been a goner, but you have to look at this." Enigma said. Marisa came over to see a watermelon sized gold ore. "This baby is about 700 bucks but do you really want to see the cool thing." Enigma questioned them. They nodded there heads. Enigma turned his high beams on to reveal that they were all surrounded by giant sized gold ores. "We're rich!" Cirno yelled as she grabbed an losse ore. "The boss miner was right there was a jackpot he simply didn't know it was under him." Enigma laughed. The group started pulling up the losse gold ores til there was nothing left but ones that were attached to the wall. "This is a jackpot could last us for life." Marisa laughed while looking at the glittering gold ores. "We gotta smelt this first, then we sell it." Dark k. said. "What's a smelter?"Marisa asked Dark k.. "Well it's usllay a large oven that heats up to hot enough to separate the metal from the stone." Dark k. Explained "Well I saw a werid machine next to the kitchen." Cirno said. "Show us that might be what where looking for." Dark k. Asked. The group took the gold ores to the room Cirno saw the weird machine. "Automatic smelter." Marisa read the level. "If Nittroi was here she be out standed by this contraption." She said while looking at the buttons. "As complex as it seems it is really simple green starts the machine and red stops it." Enigma explained then he put an gold ore on the belt. "Stand clear last thing we want is a roasted person." Dark .k exclamed. Enigma pressed the green button but it didn't start. "Okay this is not good." Enigma groaned. He then turned off the machine then took off the hatch. "It just a broken gear so we can't start the darn thing, so tomarrow we might be able to get a new one at shop, but for now we must rest it been a long night." Enigma said. "Yeah no point of staying up." Dark .k agreed. Everyone went to there bunk beds. Enigma took the bottom buck and every one feel asleep.

Enigma in his dream saw the old man. "Enigma are you forrgeting your duties?" The old man questions. "What no." Enigma reausserd him. "I believe your forgetting that you must stop the war because the universe depends on you!" He yelled at him. "Now wake up and get going I didn't just hand the book to anyone so READ IT!" He yelled and with that Enigma woke up. Enigma thought he was a fool, he just forgot his duties. Enigma sneaked outta the room not wanting to wake the others. Then he grabbed the book the old man gave him. What enigma saw was interesting. He opened the book and read it.

"The words on the pages will reveal themselves when the more relics come together". Enigma read then flipped the pages to find them blank. The he flipped back to the start. "It all started when a stranger came to the empire and corrupted there ruler for a lust of power same with the league the empire imprisoned the great one so he sent his helpers to gather him the things he needed to craft the relics, The relics are fragments of the great weapon to seal the leaders of light and darkness if need, they were created by the great one after he was imprissoned and disappeared, the book he has written will show the way to relics one by one and will instruct how to enter there hiding places." Enigma read as he flipped another page. "The tiny relic is located in the abundant forest but only the leaders of the town can show the way." Enigma read. That when he realized one to talk to are the mayors knew the way. He quickly closed the book and placed it in his bottomless pocket. Enigma then sneaked his way back to bed. Tomarrow will be a big day.

So yeah I changed the it to cross over to touhou since the chracters are more involved any concerns or comments please tell me.


	7. A new member

Alright this story been getting popular I haven't been getting reviews and all but the visitors and viewers make me happy enough. Alright I don't own any brands, zip, nada so onward with the story.

Enigma got out of bed ready to face the day. As he looked around it seems everyone else seemed asleep. Enigma looked at there stressed faces as they slept. He couldn't blame them one minute there home the next in another world. Enigma sneaked his way towards the kitchen. He took out a pan and some ingredients for his surprise breakfast. He seen some cooks in rapture cook pancakes before everything went to hell. He started on the mix he first put a spoon full of baking powder, flour, salt, and suger in a large bowl. Then he put 4 eggs, 2 cups of milk and 1/4 of a cup of melted butter. He quietly stirred it with a whisk until everything looke mixed together. Then he let the batter sit for 5 minutes. Enigma took the pan and preheated it. He took the bowl and poured the batter in the pan. It batter sizzled when it cam into contact, echoing through the base. Then came a delious smell. Dark .k was the first to walk in the kitchen. "I thought I smelt something tasty, I'll help you cook." Dark .k whispered then went into the freezer for the bacon. Dark .kcooked let the bacon thaw under hot running water from the sink. "So why are you cooking breakfast?" Dark .k asked while he washed his hands in the other sink. "Well I thought you know the girls are just far from home and probly stressed so I thought a nice breakfast cheer them up, are they still asleep." Enigma asked. "Yeah they were all asleep when I got up why?" Dark .k asked as he put bacon on the pan. "Oh because there gonna love this." Enigma said with a smirk under his Helment. He then went under the sink and grabbed a large bell. "Whoa that bell the size of your fist." Dark .k he whispered in a high pitched voice. "Yeah it weighs about 25 pounds let's hear how it sounds." Enigma rhymed then he punched the bell with his bronzed plated glove and the ring it echoed throughout the entire base. Dark .k clutched his ears.

Marisa woke with a startle and fell out the top bunk and unto the floor. She growled and then sighed. Reimu was woke with a scream. "Does that damn golem gotta use a bell." Marisa mutterd. Cirno woke up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Mornin all ready." She yawned. "Come to the cafe or I'll ring the bell again!" Enigma yelled. "Wait we have a cafe?" Reimu said as she scratched her head. "Yeah it a large dinning area in the base, I'll show you where it is." Cirno said. "Fine." Marisa sighed then helped Reimu up. As they got colser to the kitchen the delious aroma grew. They were greeted by Enigma, Dark .k and a table of with great smelling food and a pitcher of orange juice. "Take a seat and enjoy the breakfast." Dark .k said as he took a seat. "Thanks but what is it?" Marisa asked. Dark .k gasped. "You never seen a pancake and bacon, that's just sad." Dark .k laughed. Marisa blushed a bit. "Try the pancakes with maple syrup on it and it will taste great." Enigma said then handed Cirno the maple syrup jug. She poured the light amber liquid on the strange food, then she grabbed a fork took an already sliced piece and chewed it. Cirno sallowed it and gave a blank stare, it turned into a smile. "This is great, You have to try a piece." Cirno laughed happily then continued eating the delious food. Marisa groaned. "What do I have to lose." She said then took a bite. "This is not that bad as I thought." Marisa said as she enjoyed her meal. Reimu then started eating. The group laughed as they joked and explained what they can do to help the team at the table. They finished there breakfast and every except Enigma went to prepare themselves for the day. Enigma clearned the table. He felt happy for at least doing something to make other feel happy. Then he washed the dishes. The group got ready and headed for town.

The groups truck pulled into town. Marisa gasped as she looked out the window. "Stop the car it's Nitori and she being harassed." Marisa yelled. Dark .k steped on the breaks. Enigma was the first to get out the car to see the armored thugs. "Don't you got something better to do boy." Enigma threaten to two bullies. "Hey listen gramps were guards from the dark league hi-tech lab and we do what we want." One of the guards yelled. Enigma "I'm actually 28 years old and prepare for an ass kicking." Enigma yelled then grabbed the guard and chucked him 3 feet away. The second took out a pistol and started shooting Enigma. But the bullets bounced off him. He punched the second guard in the jaw. The guards looked at each other and ran into there jeep and drove away. Enigma helped Nitori."Thanks, I would have used a spell card if I wasn't being pushed to the ground and kicked every time I spoke." She said. "Your welcome by the way I'm Enigma, you must be Nitori." Enigma said "I'm his partner the Dark keeper, but you may call me Dark .k." Dark .k said as he helped her to the truck. Enigma got in the front seat. While the girls had to squeeze in the back." Dark .k fallow those tire tracts we can probly take some new vehicles and weapons if we can get into that lab." Enigma said. "Dark .k did as he was told and steped on the gas. "Marisa I can't believe you partnered up with golem." Nitori whispered. "Just because I wear a suit that I can't get outta doesn't make me a golem." Enigma growled. "So anyways Nitori I promised to get these girls back to there home, since they know you, you probly came from the same place right?" Enigma questioned. "The kappa nodded her head. "That's right we all come from gensokyo japan." The kappa said. "Well I promised them to go back home if they helped me, so I'm going to ask are you gonna work for us or dump your ass in the middle of no where." Enigma offerd. "I'll join you, but only since you helped me and that there are people I know." She said. "Alright welcome to the team, your the first one I actually didn't need to fight, but anyways what can you do?" Enigma asked. "Well I'm an engineer and I can controll water." Nitori explained to him. "Well you will do just fine then well you." Enigma said. Dark .k stoped the truck. "Alright the lab is just ahead of us we will need a plan to get in." Dark k. Said then put the truck in park. "Don't you worry your little head cause I always got a plan." Enigma said.

Thanks for any viewers for reading, sorry if I misspelled Nitori in the last chapter, damn auto check but I'll be posting new chapters so please review and suggest any new characters the should join the team.


	8. Upgrade

Alright here our next chapter, I recommend listen to mission impossible to this chapter. I do not own any brands okay.

Enigma had a great idea. "Alright Dark .k you can slip past the guards, I'll pretend to be a lab experiment so you can sneak past them, Nitori, Cirno and Marisa you will sneak into the ventilation, Reimu keep watch for any outside activity alright, we all stay in touch with walkie talkies, it was a good idea for Dark .k to buy some yesterday, now what we're trying to do is sneak into the research lab to see what there up to, then to the weapons vault, after that we hijack some vehicles and we drive off into the sunset got it." Everyone nodded there heads. "All right everyone lets do this." Enigma said.

Dark .k escorted Enigma to the front gates. "Hey stop there, what is that." The guard said as he pointed his rifle at Dark .k. "He is my super soldeir who escaped, I manage to recapture him so I may conduct further test on him." Dark .k said trying to speak as smart as possible. The guards look at each other. They put their guns down and let them in. "Alright we're in how about you?" Enigma whispered into his built in walkie talkie. "This is Cirno we are in the vents, we see you." Cirno answer back. Cirno looks through the bars of the vent. They were in the bottom vents. "Alright Enigma the research lab is on the left side of the facility." Nitori whisperd. The duo walked to the left side of the facility. "Damn there a four diget code, but I know a trick Enigma said. He quickly sprayed the key pad with liquid nitrogen. The finger prints from the workers reveild and the is code 1111. "Alright the code is 1,1,1,1" Enigma said to Dark .k. He pressed the button four times and the door slides open. "They have a great facility but bad security." Nitori whisperd as she and Cirno and Marisa crawled to the next room. The a small room with an analyzeing table and computer with a building drone and a design computer with pile of metal. Enigma choked the scientist that was in the room and locked the door. Nitori and the rest crawled out the vents. Cirno gasped and Enigma was suckered punched by a 7ft battle droid in the face, causeing his Helment to break. Enigma grabbed the head of the robot and tore it off. The team looked at Enigma true face. He had long of greasy brown hair and facil hair, he had dark brown eyes. His face was pale and he reeked. "First off we're gonna have to build you a new suit because you smell like death himself." Dark .k said as he clutched his nose. "We're in a lab full of parts, tools and a designing computer we can design and build you a new suit." Nitori explained. "Enigma lay down on the table, an beam should scan you so be still." Nitori said. Enigma looked as the beam as it scanned him. Then a computer model popped up on the screen. "Alright will keep the original design of his suit but give him a couple upgrades, first will get rid of those air tanks and put a oh a mark 2 X-fusion engine, with a 2 feul tanks, a couple armor mods we should be set, now select the metal we want and bingo, the drone should be in progress." Nitori said. The building drone got to work and removed the old suit. Enigma was lucky he was wearing his smiley face boxers or this would be awkward. The bad smell increased. There was a knock on the door. "Hey what's going on in there it's smells like a dump." The person yelled. "It's okay it's just sulfur for rockets nothing to be alarmed." Nitori answered. "Oh okay never mind, just keep up the good work." The voice said.

The team waited half an hour to for the droid to assemble the suit, which was hell with the awful smell. Enigma got up he felt lighter then before and his visor on the inside looked like a computer. "Enigma with the new suit your capable of doing new actions." Nitori said. "First explained the suit." Enigma asked the kappa. "Well now your tougher and lighter, you are made of titanium a very strong and valuable metal, you aslo have thrusters on yor legs, elbows, feet, back and wrist, giving you a lot more speed and power and can boost your jump height and reduce fall damage but beware fall from a great height and those thrusters won't save you, that giant thing on your back is an mark 2 X-fusion engine, they put these things on mechs, this engine runs on water and can recycle some of it. But the key ingredient is the orilacum. It's seems normal at first but when water comes in contact with the ore it creates heat and runs the engine and when a lot of water is added it creates small explosions, which is overdrive and can boost your actions but requires a cool down time, but the thing that really makes it a charm is when you replace the orilacum with, what I will call enigmatic matter, a chrome stone with a green glow. This is hard to find in nature but commonly found in mechs. The engines kicks into hyper drive which is beyond over drive and you can fly with your thrusters and the best part is it doesn't have a cool down, the problem is that the engine does not absorb as good as a mechs power core and the matter is destroyed over time and you have a limited amount of time before the engine goes back to normal. "This is great Nitori I love the suit and the sliver coloring of the suit but doe it have cool weapons?" Enigma asked. "Sure you have plasma volt, which you can shoot green lighting out the palm of your hand, plasma flame, a green and blue flame shoots out your palm needs a lot of engery. We got you a new drill it's now caple of punching holes through steel in a mater of seconds." Nitori explains. "Now that your Helment been upgraded you can check your energy levels, check feul reserves, it also boost accuracy, and keep an eye on the engine heat level." Nitori explain. "So I have the power of a cyborg?" Enigma asked. "Yes but your not a tank so be careful you can still be killed by fire, explosions, being crushed by large objects, expert bullet pirceing rounds can go through your armour and regular bullets can slip in between the armour gaps, and fall damage But other wise your still good." Nitori explained. "Well tha.." Enigma was inturupted someone slamming there fist on the wall. "We know your in there come out with your hands up!" The soldeir yelled "Quick to the ventilation our cover been blown, get to the garage quick, Dark .k your with me we gotta get to the truck, we can't leave Reimu behind." Enigma orderd. The girls went back into the vent and were on there way to the garage. Enigma and Dark .k prepared themselves for battle. Dark .k pulled his malstorm(a sword) and Enigma pulled out is gattiling gun. The door opened and Enigma couldn't help but laugh it was those armored thugs from earlier. Enigma fired away and killed the guards. "Come on Enigma do you really have to be an over kill!" Dark .k cried. Then more soldiers entered the room. "S $t they got real guns." Enigma cried as a bullet slipped past his armour hitting his arm. Enigma suddenly sprints at a blinding speed and disarms a soldeir and uppercuts him 4 ft in the air. "Whoa these thrusters are awesome." Enigma said then fired his gattiling gun. "Gattiling gun for maximum pleasure!" He yelled as he takes down the fleet while Dark .k fends them off.

Nitori screams as she crawls back because a couple bullets came up through the vent. "Whoa too close they keep on crawling toward the garage." She pants. When Nitori gets to the garage she sees a large mech. "Send spartan bot alpha to take care of the pest!" The commander yelled. The mech roared to life and took its sword and shield and proceeded out the gates. Nitori grabs her walkie talkie. "Guys you got a big mech coming your way be prepared for it." Nitori warns them. "Gotcha, now get the hell outta here get a vehicle and take the truck, Dark .k and I have a business we have to attend to." Enigma said, then gunshots could be heard from the walkie talkie. The garage clears of people and Nitori checks all tanks and only one vehicle can be used. "A N-forcer, a top line military jeep and the best part is the mounted turret fires a laser." Nitori explains "And the idiot left the keys In here." She laughs. The trio get in the jeep and Marisa mans the turret. "Alright let's ride out in style, Marisa shoot those feul barrel that are ironicly piled against the garage door." Nitori orders. The wicth shoots away causeing the garge doors to explode open. Nitori steeps the pedal to the metal and drives through the flames. "Yeah haw!" Cirno shouts. They start driving back to base. "I hope Enigma can really fight that robot." Cirno said looking back at the hi-tech facility

Enigma and Dark k. Look at there next enemy confront them. "Spartan bot alpha ready for duty." The mech spoke. Then it brought down its sword almost hitting Dark .k. "Enigma you keep this trash heap occupied while I find something to destroy it with." Dark .k yelled then ran off. "God I hope this guy actually gets a weapon and doesn't leave me hangin." Enigma mumbles. Enigma fires his gattiling gun at the mech but the mech's shield blocks the bullets. The mech thrust his sword down on Enigma who boosted his way out the line of the attack. The mech pointed his shield. A panel opened and revealed dozens of small missels, they fired at Enigma. Enigma used his thrusters to avoid the missels but he could not. The explosion sent Enigma into a wall with a loud thud. He was to dazed by the attack to stand up. The spartan bot was about to execute Enigma when a Dark .k came in driving a monster truck. "Yippe kye yay mother f$& (r!" Dark .k yelled then jumped out the speeding monster truck. The spartan bot looked at it then realized that there were explosives in the back. "Ah s $t." The pilot mumbled. The explosion tore the mech to pieces and left the remains ablaze. Dark .k got up and quickly helped Enigma up. Who then went looking in the burning pile. Then he pulled out the rare Enigmatic matter and placed it in a cylinder container. "I couldn't leave empty handed after that battle, but now seems like a good time to leave." Enigma chuckled but soon stoped by the shout of the commander. "For the league!" He shouted then charged Enigma with a cutlass. Enigma grabbed his face and used plasma flame and it caused the commander's face to melt. "I couldn't agree any more but first I'm gonna take a armored transport truck that truck ain't gonna fit us no more and now we got a new enemy ." Dark .k said then turned off to garge b.

Enigma waited by the truck with Reimu while Dark .k was getting the armored truck. "So Enigma where do you come from?" Reimu asked the giant metal man. "I come from Rapture which is a hell hole, I'm glad that p I'm outta that nightmare." Enigma mutterd. "What was it like in Rapture?" She asked him. "Rapture was a beatiful underwater city, free of religion, and the most finest people on earth were accepted there, until the reign of Adam, it was a substance that could change you genetics for the better or worse, this fueled the city, it drove all the people insane with it's addicting powers making them into deformed monsters, I taken Adam before for more helpful reasons, like lung filter, now it can smoke as much as I want and never worry about negative effect, that there is a tonic and is quite helpful and on the plus it also doesn't give you tumurs if you don't overdose on to many tonics, same with booze hound I,can drink as much as I can and never worry about my liver. But anyways I trying to escape that hell hole and everyday I grew more and more hopeless, I would never go back to that hell hole ever again." Enigma exclaimed. "But how did you escape?" Reimu asked wanting to know the rest. "That's a story for another day." Enigma said. Dark .k pulled up the armored truck which is known as the bear. "Sorry I took long just wanted to grab Enigma a little gift." Dark .k laughed and handed Enigma two large revolvers. "These babies take 0.50 caliber bullets and hurt like hell." Dark k. Said. "Thanks but I got the feeling you got something in return." Enigma questioned Dark .k. "Ah piss you caught me I got dark matter, it will restore some of my powers back but not all and I raided there kitchen and stole a lot of nice food." Dark .k said. "Now get in the friggin car, I mean truck." He shouted. Enigma helped Reimu and got in and closed the hatch and the truck drove back to the base.

This was probly the longest chapter, if you don't know or already reconised the N-forcer and bear there from saints rows the third which is rated M, and the spartan bot is from social wars althrough I added a couple of upgrades, so anyways I'll not be working on the story for a week and may not post til august til then please post a review, they are helpful evn if they hurt a bit.


	9. The fire fight

I don't own crap okay. I saw in my last chapter I made some spelling errors like adding random letters and some misspelling but anyways On ward with the story.

Enigma unloaded the bag of goods that were for diner off the armored he had no clue what it was. He simply placed the goods in the kichen so Dark .k can cook diner. Enigma plopped himself on the couch and did what he did best, which was taking a nap. Enigma half awake got a distress call from Cirno. "Enigma there a fire in the forest come quick!" She yelled. Enigma groaned and got up from the couch. "Everyone stay down here, We don't know what cause the fire, it could be the league looking for us so stay put okay?" Enigma said then grabbed a large extinguisher. The team nodded in approvel. Enigma made his way up the ladder to see the fire in the distance. "Hell, why can't I get any sleep for a minute. He then dashed his way towards the wild fire. He pulled up the fire extinguisher and started putting out the flame but it just kept getting larger. That when he notice a young girl with white hair in the middle of the flames. He swore under his breath and leaped into the flames to save her. He fired the extinguisher and when it hit her all the flames stopped. Enigma was confused at first but then she turned around and had a angery look on her face and threw a fireball at his way. It hit Enigma and his armor glowed a fait red. On the inside it really burns. Enigma pulled out one of his revolvers and cocked back the hammer. "Look girl there are two ways this can end. We can talk this over or you end up in a body bag your choice." Enigma offerd. She threw another fireball at Enigma who leaped to the side. In slow motion Enigma aimed his revolver. Enigma prayed a bit. "Holy father forgive me." He whisperd then fired the large bullet which struck the girl in the head. She fell to the ground and her eyelids fluttered shut. Enigma kneeled beside her. "You chose the difficult way." he whisped then started to walk away when he was struck with another fire ball. He looked back at the girl who was standing up with bloody bullet in hand. "Why does kaygua send assassins when she knows she can't kill me." She mutters. Enigma was stunned by this he seen many splicers fall to the a puny bullet to the head and this little girl survived and took out a 2 pound bullet that was lodged in her head. Enigma didn't hesitate to fire another shot. She yelped in pain but threw more fireballs towards Enigma. Enigma was using thrusters to leap outta the way but was struck by some of the fireball. He groaned in pain as he was struck by the inferno. He grabbed his gattiling gun and fired with dead on accuracy. Striking the girl who wailed in pain bit still did not fall. The bullets came out her body and Enigma knew she was immortal. He grabbed his four barreled shout gun and fired away. The girl yelped but kept fighting on she hurled multiple fire ball at a fast rate towards Enigma who collapsed on his knee because of the pain he felt. The girl stoped to see the metal man knell motionless for a minute. He glowed a bright red as it grew fainter. Just as she was about to leave she heard a lound humming noise. Enigma got up and activated overdrive. He quickly dash forward with the help of the thrusters and rocketed a punch across her face, sending her back ten feet. He then grabbed her and propels himself high into air and whips her into the ground where he used his thrusters to drop himself on her and raised his drill and whacked her with it serval times. "No more, no more, you win." She cried. Enigma rage subsided and he got off her. Marisa came out from behind the tree. "That was amazing you fought and won agaist Mokou." She cheered. "Wait you were watching the whole time, you disobeyed a command and you know her." Enigma yelled. "You know this could've been avoided if you just talked to her cause now I got first degree burns all over my body." Enigma said weakly then collapsed from the pain.

Enigma woke up in the infirmary in the base. He looks to see he not wearing his armor and is coverd with bandages. There standing there was Dark .k and Mokou. "Hey big guy your awake and lucky to be it's been two days, anyways the pain from the fire caused you to go into shock but Mokou and Marisa brought you here and I gave you some meds to help you pull through." Enigma looked at Mokou. "Thank you." He mumbled. "Hey look I'm sorry for tring to kill you I'd didn't realize that you were only tring to put out the fire not me, ugh this is really awkward but I like to join the team." Mokou asked him. "You know you burned me and almost killed me, but yet you saves we need ally's who are powerful, your in the team." Enigma said, he tried to get up but couldn't bring himself to becausethe pain made him immobile. "Look Enigma you can't leave that bed for a couple days until your burns heal." Dark .k said as he jotted Enigma conditions down on paper. "Go to town and ask the mayors about the Tiny relic okay?" Enigma asked. Reimu walked in with a plate of food in hand. "Hello Enigma your awake." Reimu Said with a bow. "I came to feed you breakfast." She said. Enigma lifted an eyebrow. "Wait you fed me all my meals?" Enigma question the shrine maiden. "Yes all your meals were fed to you, and what you brought in the bag was a pain to cook but it was the only thing soft enough to go down your throat." Reimu said as she fed him the goop. He swallowed the goop which tasted like red bean paste. All a sudden a head that looked like Marisa jumped on his bed and yelled "drop dead easy." In panic and all his might Enigma grabbed his revolver that was at the night stand beside the infirmy bed and shot the head which exploded and black gunk splatterd everywhere. "What the f $& was that!" Enigma yelled. "That was the one of the few Yukkuri in the base, the bag Dark .k brought was filled with these jumping heads." Reimu explained. Enigma then looked at his food. "Sweet baby Jesus is what that you been feeding me, gah it's revolting yet delious at the same time. Dark .k weakly laughed and ran out the room. "Dark .k you coward!" Enigma yelled then Reimu hushed him. "Eat up then sleep because for the next couple days me and Mokou are going to take good care of you." Reimu said. Cirno rushed in the room and hugged the armor less hero, who yelped in pain. "Cirno I know your happy to see me awake but keep in mind it hurts when you touch me." Enigma mumbles before Reimu goes back to feeding him and Mokou cleans up.

After that Mokou stayed in the to watch him. About a couple minutes in she fell asleep leaving Enigma to himself. All a sudden a small yukkuri that looked like Reimu made it the bed. Enigma looked at it, it was surely smaller then the Marisa one from before. "Hi mister human." It cheerfully said it besides his head to sleep. "Mokou, Mokou, dammit Mokou!" Enigma yelled. Mokou still did not awaken. Enigma slowly and painfully grabs his Revolver and fires it at the ground. "Agh (snort) oh what is it?" Mokou asked. "There a head sleeping beside me so get it off me." Enigma cries. "Oh relax it's just a baby yukkuri so and they don't better." She says then grabs the ko Reimu and sets it on another pillow on the floor. "Great now I got two baby's to watch over." Mokou joked. "Just because I don't like looking at decapited heads that look like my friends doesn't mean I'm a baby, now read me a story so I can sleep please. Mokou sighed and grabbed the book titled the Art of war and started to read it as Enigma drifted to sleep.

"Those fools don't have a clue that they will destroy it other, then soon my plan will be complete." The man laughed. "You will get your show my lady and I'll get my freedom." The man laughed. "Hey you're the brain behind this I do all the heavy lifting." The women spoke. "We'll Step it up and don't fail me because that last person you sent joined the metal man and we don't want him to foil my, I mean our plan. The woman rolled her eyes and left. "Soon I'll be ruler of all worlds." The man laughed

Can anyone guess who the women is find out next chapter.


	10. Save the mayor

All right here chapter 10 I'm really please at the rate of visitors anyways, l will say what I must I don't own anything.

Dark .k was in town with Marisa and Nitori looking for the mayors. "I see mayor Harris over in the distance and he looks worried." Dark .k said. They rushed over to him. "Mayor Harris, what's the matter?" Dark .k asked the distressed mayor. "Oh it's terrible the empire has kidnapped mayor Thomas and wants the town for exchange, If I give it to him the territory of the abundant forest, it will fall into there hands and I can't let these citizens fall under control of the empire, but my best friend life is at sake." Mayor Harris cried. "Mayor we'll get Mayor Thomas back for you and run the empire out." Dark .k promised. Mayor Harris looked up at him and gave him the ransom note. "Be careful the Empire does not use gums but magic to Make themselves more powerful." Mayor Harris warned. The trio nodded and hurried into the armor truck.

"How many soldiers do you think will be guarding Thomas?" Marisa asked. "Dunno, could be ten, hundred maybe even a thousand but I think we can outsmart these guys." Dark .k said as he drove toward the place for the ransom exchange. He drove toward the camp and hurried out the vehicle. A giant armored man holding a giant axe greeted him. "For what have you come to our camp dark scum." The man said in a deep tone. Dark .k held up the ransom note. "I've come in the place of Mayor Harris." Dark .k said to him. "The deed dark scum." He said. "The mayor first!" Dark .k threatens. The axed man snaps his fingers and a group of light soldiers came dragging a tied up and blind folded mayor Thomas. "We've kept in good condition, now the deed." He commanded. "Here you over-sized grunt." Dark .k snarled. He growls and snatches the deed. "Give him the Mayor, you know we never go on our word." The axed man commanded. The thugs hand over mayor Thomas and Dark .k carries him off to the truck but looks back when the axed man hollers the word on the written deed. "We now own uh... My fat momma ugly pantyhose, Grr, it's a fake, get him!" The axed man screams. Dark .k hurries to the truck and gives the signal the turret on the top of the bear(vehicle which I keep referring to as truck) fires away taking out nearly all the except the axed man. Dark .k engages in a sword fight. The man swung his axe toward Dark .k but he rolls to the left and slashes the straps keeping his armour in place. The axed man's armor fell off him and Dark .k slashes his leg causeing him to knell. Then he points his sword at his neck. "Never return to the abundant forest and tell the empire mayor Thomas has died from malnourishment, so your misson fails or you will feel the tip of my blade." Dark .k offerd him. The axed man looks at him "yes" he grows and limps off the distance. Dark .k places Mayor Thomas in the truck. Marisa unties mayor and takes the blind fold and sock out his mouth. "Thank you kind heros for saving me I don't know what those brutes would have done if nobody showed up." Mayor Thomas said happily. "Well I guess they sent weaklings because they thought nobody had the guts to come and save you." Dark .k said while driving.

As they pull up they see a crowd of people in silence. Out steps mayor Thomas and they start cheering. The mayors ran up to each other and cheered in laughter. "I'd like to thank this band of heros for my rescue, Dark .k, Notori ,and Marisa." Mayor Thomas said. The crowd applause the heros. Time went on and the celebration was over. "Mayor Thomas and Mayor Harris, I have something to ask you." Dark .k said. "Well what is it my friend ask me anything." Mayor Harris exclaimed. "I want to know about the tiny relic where abouts." Dark .k asked the Mayors. The Mayor looks to the left and then the right. "Come in, quickly." Mayor Thomas whisperd. Dark .k fallowed them into there office. Mayor Harris locks the door and Mayor Thomas closes the windows. "I'm only telling you this because your worthy enough to take the misson, now to find the tiny relic you must find the stump of the marvolus tree." Mayor Harris whisperd. "There you will find a hole on the side. Jump into it and you will find the transport to the giant oak and there you will find the tiny relic." Mayor Thomas explained. "Where is the marvolus stump?" Dark .k questioned. Mayor Harris took out a map of the abundant forest. "This is an original map of the abundant forest, most maps don't show the where abouts of the marvolus stump but this one does, keep it safe." Mayor Harris whisperd. "Now stop the league and empire so that we may live in peace." Mayor Thomas said. They both nodded and Dark .k nodded back. They unlock the doors and Dark .k steped out. Dark .k went over to the pharmacy to pick up medicine for his friend.

Back at base, Enigma is asleep soundly as is Mokou. Reimu sneaks in with that 20 pound bell Enigma used to wake them. She takes a hammer and whacks it as hard as she can. Enigma sceams in panick. Mokou wakes up calmy. "It's lunch time, I got you, what a surprise more bean paste." Reimu said happily. "Gah Reimu do you really got to ring that bell." Enigma whined. "Yes, yes I do, now eat up because Dark .k said your gonna be on the bed for a week." Reimu explained. "Ugh, I have to spend a week with that thing." Enigma said in disgust. "Hey the yukkuri are not that bad." Reimu said as she shoved another mouthful of food. "No not that thing the other thing." He said with his mouth full while stareing at Mokou. Dark .k steped into the room. "Oh here comes the coward." Enigma complained. "You know you are just a grouch today, I even have a cure." Dark .k teased the injured big daddy. "What, what the hell wrong with you all, do you like watching me suffer?" Enigma whined. "No, we think it's funny when you complain, it's just not like you." Dark .k said trying to keep in a laugh. "This pill will suppress your pain for 12 hours okay." Dark .k explained. Enigma nodded and Reimu fed him the pill. About 3 minutes he starts feeling the pain in his body go away. Enigma gets out of bed with a stumble and laughs happily. "Finally I don't know how long I could stand laying in that bed without anything to do." Enigma laughs. "You were in that bed for 3 hours." Reimu sighed. "What ever, Enigma is back in action." He yelled. "Now did you get any infos on the tiny relic. "Yeah we got a map to the marvolus stump which will take us to the great oak, we should have 2 days for prep before we go to the great oak." Dark .k explained. "Hey the doctor is always right." Enigma laughed then he bro fisted Dark .k. "Anyways." Enigma said sounding like his serious old self. "We should get more gear for our trip, Dark .k, Mokou, Cirno, and Reimu, will go into town and grab some goods for the trip, me, Marisa, and Nitori will grab some gear for the trip understand so grab the others and let's get going." Enigma said. The team got togaether in the bear and drove out.

But in the darkness of nothing. The true evil behind this was scheming with his partner. "I'll let them live for now, but we must set up a trap in the giant oak." The man said then turned to his partner. "Honlestly, why don't you destroy them yourself." The women sighed. "Because I can't leave subspace, why don't you bring them here?" The man sugested. "Well that would ruin my show now wouldn't it." The women pouted. "Errah this subject is pointless just put a problem in there way." The man yelled then turned away. "Geez, whatever you say pal." She mocked then started getting to work by sending sending things through portal.

That's an end for this chapter. probly gonna wrap it up for this story, because it's a chronicle. This is the beginning next will be the great oak. Please review.


	11. The buggy situation

I want to thank the viewers for taking there time to read my story, I will say I do not own touhou Zun does and bioshock belongs to 2K.

Enigma looked at the gear that was available. "Flash lights, flare guns, tomahawks, trail mix, oh trail mix." Enigma said then grabbed a couple bags of trail mix. "Enigma I don't see how trail mix could help us." Nitori argued. "Nah snacks are needed to keep our energy and spirits up." Enigma said happily. "Hey Enigma, look at this ze." Marisa said looking at a rock stand. "Buy a beautiful stone from the brutal desert." The man in the robe said. "I like to see the chrome stone in the glass box." Marisa ordered. "Ah yes this is a fine stone in deed, nothing I ever seen, it also feels weird." The man said. Enigma scanned the rock. Enigmatic matter indeed. "How much?" Enigma asked him. "50 United Nations dollars." The man demanded. "Gee you drive a hard bargin I'll take it." Enigma said handing over the amount due. "Thanks, sucker." The man whisperd. "Sucker." Enigma whisperd. "Alright what did we grab from our shopping?" Marisa asked Nitori. "Well we have 8 flash lights, 3 packs of batteries, a couple bags of trail mix, a climbing pick axe, 30 feet of rope, a large tent, couple sleeping bags, all totaling at 1754 dollars." Nitori said. "Now let's check on Dark .k and the others and see what they got for the trip." Enigma said. The trio went to see what Dark .k grabbed. "Alright we have all the supiles we need." Dark .k assured. "So Dark .k did we get are shopping done?" Enigma asked the keeper. "Pretty much now we must head out for the marvolus stump so we can find the tiny relic." Dark .k said. Enigma sat in the bed of the original pick up truck and headed it out.

On the road Enigma noticed a increase in insects in the air. Rapture had very little insect, some roaches but he seen lots of stuffed insects, these where wasp, very big wasp. Enigma looked at them with disgust and he smacked one of them only to hear a gasp. He looked around to see the swarm increased and it blinded Dark .k. "I gotta pull over these damn bugs are covering the wind shield." Dark .k yelled lound enough to overcome the swarm. Enigma waved his hands around to disperse the swarm but it only increased. Enigma used his plasma flare to kill some of the wasp in the swarm. Now he really heard something. "How dare you kill such innocent creatures." A voice yelled over the swarm. Then the swarm ceased appeared was girl. Enigma was tired of fighting mysterious girls with abnormal powers. "Look lassy I tired of dealing with hot messes so please just cancel these pest and let us go by." Enigma asked then pulled out a his giant girl smirked. "We'll listen, you're wagon isn't leavening until we settle this." She yelled, Enigma looked to see the pick up truck coverd with hornets. A blast of insects took Enigma weapons away. "Can't fight without your weapons can you." She taunted the big daddy. Enigma charged into the swarm but it just pushed him back. They were blinding him. Then Enigma got an idea. "Plasma barrier!" He shouted then used plasma volt on himself and created an electric barrier. ZAP! Hundreds of wasp fell to the deadly volts of electricity. Enigma shot more plasma volts. The size of the swarm decreased. The girl kept adding more bugs to the fight. Spider started crawling on Enigma. They were small but then bigger ones came. Enigma looked at the terrifying spiders, they were bigger then a the pick up tires and had fangs the size of his thumb and for big daddies they have big thumbs. Enigma dodged a big spider as it pounced toward him. The spider took used a differnt tatic and shot silk at Enigma, making the big daddy immobile. They wrapped him up in silk and presented to the girl as a nice gift. "Looks like you lose and it's dinner time." The girl shouted. The spider close in on Enigma when the part of the silk started glowing green. Out shot a green laser from Enigma port hole burning through thesilk bonds thus freeing him from his prison. "Holy s &$ I didn't know I could do that." Enigma laughed. He quickly looked at the spiders and used his beam attack. The spiders were vaporized by the intense heat of the beam. The girl was now defenseless. Enigma gatherd his fallen weapons then walked toward her, she quickly took flight and flew away. The pick up truck was now free of insects. "Ugh, Enigma I think I been traumatized." Reimu muttered. "Big guy what happened out there." Dark .k questioned the big daddy. "Take a guess?" Enigma questioned. "The only person I know that can controll a swarm is Wriggle Nightbug." Marisa said. "Wait Wriggle a girl right?" Enigma asked the witch. "Yep." She answered. "Torgiuse hair, antennas, blue eyes?" Enigma asked her. "Yep, that sounds like her." The witch said before returning to the pick up truck."Well she flew off, but I have a feeling she will be back." Enigma said then got back onto the bed of the pick up truck. Dark .k resumed driving to there destination. "Hey Nitori how come you never told me I can fire a laser out my face?" Enigma asked the Kappa. "Well I was gonna tell you but we got inturupted by those guards and it slipped my mind, but your port hole is special, it can fire a beam, which is hot enough to burn through flesh with ease, you can burn through armor but it takes time." Nitori explained to him. "Wow it's just badass like that, but I have a feeling I'm ripping some one off." Enigma said but then shrugged it off.

Dark .k pulled up to a rather large stump, bigger than the truck. Everyone stepped out of the vehicle and Enigma hauled all the supplies and gear. "Alright the mayors said that there should be a rather large hole by the stump and we should go down it." Dark .k said. "Well where is it." Enigma complained then fell in a rather large hole. "There it is." Dark .k laughed then the group went down the hole. The team looked to see what Enigma was stareing at. "It a large painting?" Cirno questioned. The painting was an oak tree. Enigma book suddenly started reacting. He pulled it out and it flipped toward a blank page and word appeared on it. "The book says that this is the transport toward the tiny relic, it also says we must venture through the grassy forest, the sky vine, the formiddleble stump and then the giant oak so we can get to the tiny relic." Enigma explained. "What that it, I hoped there be more of a challenge ze." Marisa said with over confidence. "Well standing here like a bunch of bimbos ain't gonna do anything so hope into it." Dark .k said then jumped through the painting. "Well if Dark .k can do it, we can to."Enigma chimed then jumped through the painting. "How do I feel like I know that from somewhere?" Marisa said to herself. "Dunno but let's go already." Cirno whined. Then jumped through the painting with Nitori. Reimu felt like she was being watched, she turned to see nothing then shrugged it off and jumped into the painting. "Save the best for last." Marisa grumbled then jumped through. Wriggle Nightbug came out the tunnel she was hiding in. "Coming for you ya tin can." She mumbled and jumped through.

Enigma looked around him, he was on top of a small rock. Then he looked around the area more, the grass was tall, taller then him, there stood huge flowers that towers him. Then he got a concept of what is happening, he tiny. Marisa cam out the tall grass. "Hey found Enigma!" She shouted the team reunited and had concerned looks on there faces. "I know I should be asking what's wrong?" Enigma grunted. "Look me, Cirno, and Reimu lost our ability to fly." Marisa complained. "Well I'm the size of a apple seed I got my own problems." Enigma said. "Well grieving about our problems won't help us so it's best if we just going on our way though the grassy forest." Dark .k commended to get the two to stop bickering. They nodded. "Well let's move out we must make our way to the sky vine." Dark .k orderd. Dark .k and Enigma went ahead while the team trailed behind. "I thought I called all the shots." Enigma muttered. "We both call the shots here buddy." Dark .k laughed. "Well this is gonna be a long walk might as well as savior the flora." Enigma groaned.

"What they got to the marvolus stump and now are on there way to the tiny relic." The man shouted. "Geez yes and boss don't need to repeat me." The woman said. "Well what are you waiting for go and stop them." The man yelled. "Look I got someone hot on there trails but I'll tore a couple obstacles in there way." The women promised him. "Well don't let them get to the tiny relic." The man asked her. "Don't worry boss this is where the fun begins." She laughed then got to work. "Soon I'll be powerful enough to escape this wretched place then the universe will bow to me." The man thought to himself. To be continued.

Okay this is the end of the isle of darkness and light the beginning, I felt like I should add more action but it's a start, thank you to the reader who enjoyed this one, the isle of light and darkness the giant oak is coming soon so please review and I hope you like the references I told you.


End file.
